1. The Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to digital image devices, and more particularly, to a novel means for improving resolution of an image projected from a digital display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The internet is dramatically changing the way information is created and distributed. The increasing popularity of this worldwide network has led to many new digital products used for a variety of purposes. For example, digital cameras capture images and store them as digital files which may be easily published on a website or instantly sent across the world.
Digital files may also be viewed or imaged using various digital displays, such as microdisplays, spatial light modulators, liquid crystal displays (LCD), organic light emitting diode displays (OLED), or other known types of digital displays. Digital displays are comprised of arrays of pixels which illuminate at various discrete levels. Improving the resolution of the image on the digital display may be obtained by increasing the number of pixels per unit area. Pixels per unit area may also be referred to as dots per inch (dpi).
Some digital displays are comprised of pixels that only illuminate in one color, for example, single color or “monochromatic” pixel displays. Each pixel of a monochromatic pixel display is typically one of three colors, for example, red, green or blue. Furthermore, each row of pixels will have a pattern of alternating pixel colors: red, green, blue, red, green, blue and so on. This system works fine for viewing images on a digital display, but may become a problem with more demanding applications such as printing on large format film. When printing a single color pixel display onto large format films the alternating pixel colors becomes easier to notice to the naked eye. For example, if you are imaging a large red barn form the digital display onto film, then only every fourth pixel of each row illuminates red light, the other green and blue pixels illuminate no light and therefore will image as black areas on film. In effect only ⅓ of the barn will be red, the other ⅔ of the barn will be black.
Thus, a need exists for a means of improving the color quality of an image produced from a single color pixel display.